


Lesson

by DarkDrabblings



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/pseuds/DarkDrabblings
Summary: You like the cowboy get up. You really did.If only you hadn't hit it and quit it.As always, please read tags.





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if this is terrible!!! It was one of the first stories I posted up on my blog. So it's kinda shitty :/ LOL

You like the cowboy get up. You did. 

It’s what first attracted you to him that night at the bar. Well, that and his thick, smooth drawl telling you his name, Jesse McCree. What a name for a cowboy. It didn’t matter though he slowly wooed you in with his voice and those chestnut colored eyes. As the two of you spoke in the small corner of the bar, he drew you further in with tales of his adventures, and you couldn’t look away from his gaze as you watch it slowly turning from interest into something more, as he placed his hand on your thigh. You didn’t bat his hand away. And he leaned to kiss you gently on the lips before moving on to whisper in your ear all the things he would do to you that night. So you obliged and followed him to the small hotel he was staying.

When you arrive at the hotel he wasted no time taking off his serape and throwing it on the ground; he quickly turned around pinned you against the wall; his lips on your neck. You moaned out his name when he bit on a particularly sensitive area. He moved up and kissed you roughly, biting and nipping your lips. Without pulling away, he leaned down to grab your legs and wrap them around his waist. 

You got the hint and locked your ankles together against the small of his back. Once the two of you were situated, he wrapped his metal arm around your ass and carried you to the bed to lay you down, pulling off of your for a bit to begin undressing and you followed suit. Both of you were quickly undressing and not giving a damn where your clothes landed. 

He spread your legs and moved downwards towards your heat. Jesse nibbled on your thigh for a bit before finally giving your slick a long, slow lick. You bucked your hips at him, and he let out a dark chuckle. 

“Darlin, yer soaked to the bone, and we haven’t even gotten to the good stuff yet.”

He dove back in and began kissing and nibbling on your clit. You were writhing above him moaning out a string of curses and his name when you heard a small humming noise. You managed to look down with a half-lidded gaze only to see him placing his metal fingers right on that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Oh fuck.

You screamed and reached down to pull at his hair when you felt them vibrate against your swollen nub. “Yeah, I figured you’d like that sweetheart,” he said as he began to lap up the juices that were leaking out of you, making him moan against your core.

Feeling that all too familiar sensation of your orgasm approaching you bucked harder into his hand, and he obliged you by turning up the settings and rubbing a little faster. You arched your back when you came, repeating his name over and over again. He keeps his fingers on you for a bit longer until he has you begging you to stop. Only then does he finally relent with his torture.

You lay there trying to catch your breath when you feel him grab your legs and wrap them back around his waist. He leans over you, bracing himself with one hand while the other grabs his cock and rubs it against your slit before sliding in all the way in one solid thrust.

God, he was thick, and you knew he was long enough to hit that spot deep inside of your womb. He groaned as your body clenched around his dick, still sensitive and pulsing from your recent orgasm. You spread your legs a little more, and he began to thrust inside you. His pace was immediately rough and fast. 

Jesse leaned down to kiss your neck again. He was a moaner, that was for sure. He wouldn’t stop telling you how good your pussy felt around him. How tight you were and how wet you felt. Telling you how he loved the sound that your pussy made for his cock, all the meanwhile still biting and kissing you everywhere he could. 

You started to feel that all too familiar burn at your core and eventually he told you that he was getting close. Nodding your head, you said that you were too and that’s when you felt him shift and heard that all too familiar humming noise. He reached down between your bodies and placed his fingers again on your clit and began to rub in slow, soft circles.

It didn’t take you long at all to cum, biting into his shoulder and arching your chest into him as you did so. He came right after you, and you felt his seed hit you deep inside. The two of you stayed like that for a moment, breathing heavily, before he pulled out. You felt his cum slowly drip out of you as Jesse laid next to you and stretched the blankets on top of your bodies. He pulled you into his chest and kissed you softly on the lips before telling you good night.

The next morning Jesse woke up by himself next to a pillow with a note on it.

Thanks for the stress relief. I needed it.

XOXO

No name. No number. Nothing but the smell of you on his pillow. He stood up quickly, and after a few minutes of searching for his clothes got dressed and marched out the door.

Jesse was furious. Did you think you could just leave? He brings you pleasure, and you can’t even give him the decency of a proper goodbye!? Now that’s just bad manners. Looks like he’s going to have to teach you a lesson.

It didn’t take long for him to track you down. It wasn’t that big of a town.

You heard him coming, the spurs of his boots giving away his location as he tracked you down. He grabbed your arm once he got close to you, and pulled you into an alley, demanding to know what happened.

“Nothing happened. It was just a one-night-stand,” you said while trying to pull away from Jesse's grasp, “Now can you please let me go. I’m going to be late for work.”

“So we fuck for hours, and you leave as if nothing happened? It looks like I’m going to have to teach you a lesson about proper etiquette.” He says as he starts pulling you further into the alley.

You stomp on his foot making him curse and let you go for a brief second, and you take off. He thought about following you, but he knew that’d be foolish during the day. It’s fine he thinks, limping off, he can wait...but not for long. He’s not a patient man after all.

\---

You swear you can hear him anywhere you go. Those fucking spurs always give him away. You’d figure that he’d learn that you want nothing to do with him by now. It had been a few of weeks since you last saw him, but you felt him everywhere you went.

You heard the spurs at work, at lunch, and during your runs. You didn’t know what Jesse was capable of and whenever you would try to confront him, he would just up and disappear. 

He had tried sending flowers to where you work. You threw them away. How did he find out where you worked?

After that, you started getting gifts and flowers at your home. Again, you knew he was following you.

Then you noticed that your coworkers started avoiding you, along with some of your friends. When you tried to talk to them, they would just brush you off and say they’d been busy. You knew he was behind this somehow.

Eventually, you tried going to the police, but apparently, no one matching the description of a fucking cowboy has been seen around your area. And they can’t suspect something just because you get a few gifts and people are avoiding you. So unless you can bring solid proof, there’s nothing much they can do. 

That night as you got ready for bed you made sure that your windows and doors were securely locked and laid down for bed. You couldn’t sleep, tossing and turning for what felt like hours. You laid on your stomach and finally got into a position that felt somewhat comfortable and closed your eyes.

“Havin’ trouble sleeping, sugar?”

Your eyes snapped open, and as you were about to turn around, you felt a heavy weight lay over you. You tried to scream, but a gloved hand covered your mouth. 

He shushed you as his teeth began nibbling on your ear. “Now, darlin’. You wouldn’t want to wake the neighbors would ya? Wouldn’t want them to come in and see your juices covering my cock.” You felt his metal hand move down and began to tug off your shorts. 

You started wiggling in his grasp and tried to bite at his hand covering your mouth. Jesse bent down and bit the nape of your neck harshly, causing you to still from the flash of pain.

“There, there that’s it. Let Jesse McCree show you how it’s done.” He says as he pulls your underwear down as well. He grinds his hips into your backside, and you try to beg him to stop; the sound muffled by his tight grip over your mouth.

He maneuvers his hand underneath you and finds your nub, and you hear the all too familiar buzzing noise. You buck against him again, and he groans out when you rub against his erection. You shake your head to get out of his grasp and begin pleading with him to stop. His lips travel back around to your ear, “You need to be quiet with all that noise. This ain’t no way to treat a guest. It looks like I still need to teach you some manners.”


End file.
